kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacifica Northwest
' Pacifica Elise Northwest' (Numbuh Spender) (originally from Gravity Falls) is the richest girl in Gravity Falls, Oregon, and a member of Sector $. Nextgen Series The events of Gravity Falls episode "Northwest Mansion Mystery" are canon to the Gameverse. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Pacifica attends the party at Midway Gala. She overheard several rich people talking about heinous crimes they did and felt further ashamed of herself, knowing her own family roots. She wanted to join KND to punish criminals and would eventually become part of the new Sector $. One of her teammates, Prince Raleigh, made her a weapon called the Chains of Judgment. In Sector $, Pacifica recaps her reasons for joining KND to Dipper Pines. The two hear on the news that Affright is being released from prison, with approval from G.U.N. Doctor Agna and President Jessie. Pacifica takes her team to confront Jessie on this matter, and Vaati reveals himself to have been manipulating Jessie to free these former villains. Pacifica decides they will recapture all the villains they had freed, including former CP10 agents and Big Mom Pirates. After locking them all in Arctic Prison, they go to G.U.N. H.Q. to attack Dr. Agna and Affright, calling the former out on their scheme. Agna teleports Pacifica to Planet Hyrule and reveals himself as Negatar Gnaa. Lord Gnaa explains that the world is not black and white, and how those villains had lost their evil motives. While agreeing to stop this scheme, Gnaa explains that he wishes to spread more darkness to the universe, hoping it will continue to see the light and evolve. He also hints at the Newborn before leaving on Dr. Eggman's ship. Pacifica makes it back to Earth with help from the Hyrule KND and explains the encounter to her team. Battles *Sector $ vs. Hydra Weldar. *Sector $ vs. various vindicated criminals (assault). **Pacifica Northwest vs. Affright and Dr. Agna (assault). *Sector $ vs. Magearna. *Sector $ vs. Sebastian Michaelis. *Invasion of Koopa Kore. Appearance Pacifica has long, thick blonde hair that covers her forehead and goes down to her knees, and blue eyes with her eyelids painted purple. She wears a purple jacket over a light-purple dress, black pants, and light-brown boots. She has large earrings. At parties, she wears a purple gown, diamond earrings, and green high-heels. When swimming, she wears a purple one-piece. Personality Pacifica used to be a snobbish rich girl that thought herself superior to others, but after becoming friends with Dipper and standing up to her parents, she grew into a more kind and friendly person. She is still a tad arrogant, as she thinks she deserves to be Sector $'s leader. She hates how rich people can get away with crimes, and her reason for joining KND was to be able to capture criminals. Abilities She wields the Chains of Judgment, made for her by Prince Raleigh using GKND technology. She can shoot solid energy chains from her wristbands that can bind people and squeeze them, and she uses them to swing from branches. Stories She's Appeared *Legend of the Seven Lights (cameo) *Field Day! *Sector $ *Index and the World Rings (cameo) *Pirate Wars Trivia *Her birthday is June 28, 2020, meaning she is almost 16 in the Newborn Era. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Sector $ Members